


Trope Nine and Three Quarters

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Trope #9 and Trope Nine and a half- The handcuff trope. <br/>After Felicity handcuffed Oliver to the salmon ladder in 9.5, she told him he could use them on her next time. </p><p>It's next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trope Nine and Three Quarters

**A/N: This is the much requested follow up to Trope Nine and a half (Oliver handcuffed to the salmon ladder). I'm particularly proud of one part of this and hope you like it as well. Definitely NSFW! You've been warned.**

**Enjoy! Can't wait to hear what you think!**

 

 

The incident with the handcuffs and the salmon ladder had been intense for both of them, and although Felicity had turned over the restraints to Oliver she hadn't been able to stop thinking about when she might see them again.

As if he knew she was waiting he took his time. It was another month before they appeared and she had to admit she never saw it coming.

That night had been one for Oliver Queen, not the Arrow, and Digg had long gone home, leaving just the two of them high up on the executive level alone.

Felicity's shoes had been discarded under her desk hours earlier, and as she grabbed the last of the files for Oliver to look over that night she enjoyed the way the cold marble felt against her sore feet.

She leaned tiredly against the side of his desk and dropped the folder on top of the already present pile. "Sorry, but that's the last one, I swear," she said with a sympathetic wince as he leaned back in his chair and let out a huff through his nose.

Much like her heels Oliver's jacket and tie had been shed as soon as the cleaning crew had come through. She knew this late at night no one else would bother them and she couldn't help but be grateful, Oliver with his shirt sleeves rolled to the elbow and an open collar was a particularly favorite look of hers.

"Want any help?" she asked as she pushed off the desk and stepped forward, one hand bracing on the arm of his chair as she moved in closer.

Oliver's hand dropped heavy on her hip and squeezed once, "No, I'll do it, shouldn't be but another hour and then we can go home." he said as his other hand came up to brush her face tenderly, "But why don't you lay down on the couch and rest, no use both of being up for no reason,"

She almost protested but they'd had late nights in the lair all week and she was done with QC work for the night, the thought of catching some sleep while she waited was tempting.

"Ok, but don't dawdle. I expect to be in my favorite pajamas, next to my favorite guy no later than two!" she negotiated and he gave her a mock salute before giving her a kiss,

"Scout's honor," he promised,

"You were never a scout," she countered and he gave her an easy shrug coupled with the grin that had far too much power over her even though she'd never admit it.

His hand stroked across her ass as she turned and she looked back over her shoulder with a grin of her own as she made her way to the couch.

The silence of the office was only broken by the occasional scratch of a pen, or shuffle of paper and soon enough she was asleep, curled on her side with the bright lights of Starling City spread out before her.

It wasn't a sound that woke her, it was cool air hitting the skin of her abdomen that made her shiver slightly and try to curl inwards in an attempt to make herself smaller. But her legs didn't move and as she tried to bring her arms down to wrap around her middle she found she couldn't move them either.

With a gasp she snapped her eyes open to see Oliver kneeling next to the couch, hand paused where it held the zipper of her dress. Her arms were drawn up above her head and had been fastened to the metal frame of the couch.

In an instant, she caught on, heat filling her as her breaths increased and he gave her a knowing rakish grin.

Their eyes locked as a long moment passed between them. The trust they had in each other shining through. She swallowed heavily and licked her lips before she spoke.

"Did I ever tell you I was a fan of minimalist furniture?" she asked huskily, giving a small pull to what she knew was the same green fur lined handcuffs she'd used on him. "Lots of exposed frames that are easily accessible…"

He didn't reply, just turned his attention back to her dress. The closure was in the front and she'd enjoyed that particular feature more than once, but never like this.

As the zipper was dragged slowly to the bottom hem she had a flash of memory back to that morning when she'd been getting dressed. As she had zipped the front up and adjusted how open she wanted it Oliver had reached over and given it a playful tug, undoing another two or three inches and showing more cleavage than she considered professional. She'd batted his hands away with a laugh and returned the zipper where it had been, but he'd paused and there had been a darkening in his eyes she'd dismissed as she gave him a quick kiss and made her way past him. Now, she wondered if he hadn't been planning this all day.

When the two sides of fabric finally separated, her breath hitched and his lips twitched. She tried to control her lungs and the speed of her heart but all it took was one look at him, one arm laying across her lower legs, as he began to slowly peel one side of the dress fully open that made her take a shuddering inhale she knew he felt.

Memories of what she'd done to him on the salmon ladder flew through her mind. If he paid her back in even half the fashion she didn't know if she'd survive.

She wasn't expecting his first touch to be his mouth on her hip bone. She jumped as a rush of heat flew straight to her core. As she looked down at him through half-lidded eyes she was grateful she'd matched her underwear that day.

When she felt the sharp nip of his teeth on the taut skin followed by him dragging down the thin scrap of black lace out of the way her eyes fell shut. He wasn't going to give her any quarter.

The other side of the dress was moved towards the back of the couch and she shuddered, but not from the change in temperature. One broad palm flattened on her stomach, making her suck in a gasp and bow her back as he rubbed small circles before running up the side of her ribcage until his thumb could tease along the bottom edge of her bra.

He shifted up on his knees, leaning over her now as he worked his way up her torso, lips skimming a hot path from her navel all the way to the center of her chest. Her arms automatically flexed, trying to come down so she could touch him and a flash of frustration went through her when she was stopped.

"My turn," he reminded her throatily as he skipped over where the cups of her bra met and continued north. His tongue snaked out to taste the swell of one breast before he moved on and found her collarbone.

Felicity's head angled to the side, giving him better access, trying to press her thighs together in order to get some relief but he was using his body to keep her from moving and her attempts just amounted to futile struggles.

"Relax," he breathed into her neck, nipping random spots until he reached her ear, "I'll get there, I promise,"

White hot bolts of electricity went straight between her legs making her slick with need. She wasn't able to keep the desperate moan contained that escaped her lips. He'd barely touched her and she was already so worked up she knew it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge. It was the anticipation of what he had planned, and the knowledge that she was restrained that heightened everything.

He was moving deliberately slow, taking his time and making sure she felt every single touch of his skin on hers. After tracing the shell of her ear with his mouth, causing tiny pinpricks of pleasure to dance over her skin he moved over her jaw before giving her one all too brief kiss.

Her mutters of protest were cut short however as he moved back down, one hand slipping easily inside her bra to draw out her breast. Air hissed through her teeth at the contact, arching her back to press into his touch.

One thumb moved almost lazily around her nipple, occasionally rubbing over the pebbled peak as he calmly kissed a path of hot, wet kisses downwards.

"Did you finish all your work, Mr. Queen?" she managed to get out, looking at him through her lashes, as he repeated the action on her other breast.

Only his eyes lifted, the look he held her with was predatory, "Not quite, Ms. Smoak, but I'm making...satisfactory progress."

Just his words, and his low sensual tone was enough to make her shiver, and he damn well knew it if the curl of his lip was any indication before he returned to his task.

Hot wetness closed over her nipple and a high, desperate noise came unbidden from her throat. But it was over too quickly and then he was going back the way he had come, across the center of her chest, down over her abdomen, swift, merciless kisses that she could still feel in one spot as he'd already moved on to another.

Sharp teeth were at her hip again before she could process what was happening, but the opposite one this time, the scrape of the lace and the stubble of his chin over the taut skin making her throw her head back as she tried to draw in short frantic breaths.

He raised the arm keeping her pinned down only long enough to slip the lace off her legs.

She was expecting the same slow track he'd been taking, so when he grabbed one of her legs and pushed it to hang over the back of the couch and brought the other one down so her foot hit the cool floor opening up her hips she had no time to think much less react.

His mouth dropped to her center and she knew nothing other than the fiery path of his tongue and the sparks that were shooting behind her eyes.

Her head was thrown back, breath coming in short hard pants, unable to concentrate on anything other than what he was doing to her. He'd gone down on her plenty of times before and it had always been amazing but this was almost too much. Almost.

Somehow the act of using both his hands to keep her spread open was hotter and more arousing than anything she could remember. But it was his tongue that was currently taking the prize. There seemed to be no rhythm or pattern to where he touched. Some were long strokes the entire length of her slit, followed by short flicks to the left or right. Some were quick and light with the flat of his tongue and just enough pressure to make a promise of what was sure to come.

She'd never know what made her ask. Maybe it was the small pauses she finally detected, or the way he'd grinned a few times when she'd been able to lift her head long enough to look down at him.

"What...what are you doing to me?" she was able to gasp out, gripping the chain of the cuffs tighter as her hips flew north after he went straight over her clit,

Looking at him with heavy eyes, and her head resting against one outstretched arm she watched as he raised his chin and gave her the most lascivious look she'd ever seen him make. "I'm tracing out the Cyrillic alphabet."

She keened as a flood of heat and wetness filled her core, mind going blank at his words. The knowledge alone of what he was doing almost enough to make her come. When his thumbs dipped inside and stroked around her opening she knew he was aware of the effect he'd had on her and his grin got wider.

"There are thirty-three letters. I'm only on seventeen."

The chain rattled as she jerked hard with her hands trying to find some way to touch him, his name spilling past her lips as a desperate plea.

Just as he'd lowered his head back down he placed small kisses across her hip and then paused, "Oh, and that's just the upper-case,"

Letter number eighteen almost sent her over the edge and she knew she'd never make it to the end.

Her heel hooked into the back of the couch while the toes of her other foot pressed hard into the floor as she canted her hips into him, the wild writhing twitches causing him to remove one hand from between her thighs and hold her down.

Everything was heat, the roar of blood to her head and then to her center was all she could focus on. The slow, hot build low in her belly was getting larger and larger until she was only taking small panting breaths, her entire body poised for what was coming.

There was a quiet hum that started in her now numb toes and spread north. When the hand Oliver was using to keep her still dipped down to put pressure on her clit she stiffened as it built. All it took was one more firm pass of his tongue as he slipped two fingers into her and crooked them once.

Everything exploded, tension holding her still as all she could do was feel, the moment seeming to never end. Waves of pleasure rolled over her until they gradually receded and she was able to come back to herself.

When she did Oliver was stroking her softly with one finger helping to bring her down, chin resting on her inner thigh just waiting for her to return.

"We only made it to twenty-two, it's a particularly...intricate letter though…"

An aftershock caused her to clench over the single digit he'd slipped into her hot channel. "We'll have to try for all thirty-three next time," she was able to gasp out, voice half strangled still as she swallowed hard.

"Always trying to be a go-getter," he teased,

"Vechno, lyubimaya," she replied with a grin of her own knowing how much it turned him on when she spoke Russian. He'd taught her a few phrases and she always tried to use them to her advantage,

The swift darkening of his eyes and the blur that was his hands as he worked his belt was all the vindication she needed. For just a second she had the control.

Then his pants were on the floor and he had only gotten a few of his shirt buttons undone before he was sliding his hands under her ass and planting one knee on the couch, directing the leg draped over the back further towards her shoulder as he slowly pushed into her.

The grin slipped off her face as her mouth dropped open and her hands wrapped around the metal frame of the couch.

He slid in inch by inch, the stretch of his cock entering her making everything tingle as a hot flush crawled up her chest. Her back bowed, waiting, no air passing her lungs until he was fully inside her.

It was his mouth on her nipple taking a long, slow suck that made her gasp, dragging in necessary breaths. She found herself frozen with her hips pushed into his, feeling nothing but the sensation of him hard and full right where she needed him but he wasn't moving.

He continued to lave her nipple, sucking and nipping and lightly biting with his teeth until she was jerking beneath him, unable to hide her response.

His hands ran up her ribs and over her breasts until they followed her arms. Her palms opened and he immediately met her, letting their fingers intertwine. Then he pulled out and slammed back in making her cry out.

She didn't know how he was managing to keep the speed of his pistoning hips. The couch wasn't the most conducive to obstacle free sex but as her right knee slipped further back until it was pressed up under her shoulder she didn't care. The angle he was hitting her at now was perfect, stroking over that one spot that made her fall apart.

The rough feel of his stubble against her bent calf sent shooting bolts of electricity across her overly sensitive skin as he kissed her shin and knee and then dropped down to capture her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and she gave back as well as she could; her only way to touch him just then.

His hands left hers, one going to brace next to the cuffs and the other ran down her front not missing an opportunity to cup her breast, squeezing her nipple before his fingers danced over her stomach and found her clit.

After that it was a mix of strangled curses, pleas, and her gasping his name over and over again until he tipped her over the edge one more time.

Oliver came with a shout of her name that would have caught the attention of anyone on the floor if they hadn't been alone.

He collapsed against the back of the couch in a heap of muscle, sliding down until he could lay on his side between her thighs, head cushioned on her stomach. She let her right leg drop, feeling the burn at the position she'd been put in. Her heel ran lightly down his back until it came to rest draped over him and both of them lay there trying to let their pulses return to normal.

With one long arm he reached up and undid the cuffs and she immediately let her hands fall down, wincing slightly at the sting she felt, but that was mostly due to how hard she'd pulled on the restraints.

He shuddered when she touched his shoulders and she wished he'd had enough patience to take his shirt off, but she still couldn't resist running her palms over the hard, well defined muscle beneath her hands.

Neither of them said anything, just laid there and enjoyed the silence for a few minutes longer as he traced easy patterns on her stomach.

When she couldn't stifle a yawn she felt him smile and then he was rising as she fought her heavy eyes. They fluttered open when she felt a light touch to her ankle and looked down to see him slipping the black lace underwear back over her feet.

He dropped a kiss below her navel when she lifted her hips to help and couldn't stop the small jerk of desire that ran through her. "We'll shower when we get home," he said with significant look to the wet sticky mess between her thighs, causing her cheeks to go pink.

Sitting up slowly she glanced down to see her breasts still spilling from her bra and her dress hanging open. Oliver raked his gaze over her obviously debauched form with a glint in his eye. After fixing her bra she stood on slightly wobbly legs as he skimmed into his boxer briefs and pants. The hard line of muscle that ran down his thigh taunted her and her fingers twitched at how she hadn't been able to touch him.

A slow smile spread over her face as a thought came to her and she stood a little straighter catching her reflection in the glass of the window, her transparent image transposed atop the view of the city.

"I believe I told you I expected to be in bed by two." she admonished, but he just shrugged as he finished tucking his shirt into his pants.

Dress still open she made sure he was looking as she picked up the cuffs and made her way back towards him, "Guess I'll need to think up a proper punishment,"


End file.
